


A Scene from an Airport

by ReginaGiraffe



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaGiraffe/pseuds/ReginaGiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday story for MamaDeb.</p><p>Happy Birthday, Mama!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Scene from an Airport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamadeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadeb/gifts).



> A birthday story for MamaDeb.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Mama!

Tall, dark and handsome didn't even begin to cover it. I watched the young guy slouch , leaning against the pillar with his hands in his jeans' pockets. His dark shaggy hair didn't disguise his bright eyes, nor his loose flannel shirt his muscular body. There was a flash of white teeth in a full-lipped grin when the flight arrival was announced but he quickly tamed his expression into something more neutral. As the passengers from the arriving plane started trickling down the concourse, his gaze became sharper but he didn't move from his apparently relaxed position.

The first class passengers deplaned first from London Flight 3862. Business man. Business man. An older woman in a Paris designer suit and pearls. Business man. A cowboy with crocodile boots and a belt buckle the size of a soup bowl. Business man. A younger female business woman. I flashed a glance at the slouching man to see if this was his target but his eyes were still on the ramp. Business man. Business man. Oh wait. This one was no ordinary business man. A young man, exquisitely dressed in a black suit with a gleaming completely bald head. Power radiated from every confident stride. I checked back on the other man and, sure enough, this was his target.

As the suited man walked down the ramp, his gaze honed. He stuck out a hand to be shaken. The other man leisurely removed a hand from his jeans pocket and took the business man's hand and they spoke a few words to each other. They were both acting casual, but I couldn't take my eyes off the two of them, there was so much tension in the air. When the bald man made a sudden move, I thought for a moment to look for a security guard, but he just reached up and put his left hand behind the other man's neck, drawing his head down to whisper urgently in his ear. He went on for several seconds and as the soliloquy continued, the dark-haired man slowly flushed red. His eyes closed and he looked almost like he was in pain. Finally, with a last few words and a final squeeze, the suited man let go with both hands and took a step back. The leaning man looked at him for a long tense moment and I again briefly thought there was going to be trouble, but then, slowly, like the sun rising, a big grin broke out on his face. He pushed himself away from the pillar, grabbed the other man's hand and started towing him towards the exit. It was a bit far away, and I'm a little near-sighted, but I could have sworn that, as they went through the door, I saw the bald man run a proprietary hand over the other man's ass.


End file.
